The desirability of providing a floating sunshade in an outdoor swimming pool for the comfort of users of the pool has been recognized by others. For example, Donna R. MacLeod in her U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,588, granted Apr. 5, 1994, for "FLOATABLE SUNSHADE ASSEMBLY" discloses several embodiments of sunshades for this purpose.
In each of her embodiments, MacLeod mounts the sunshade rigidly on the float component of the assembly. As a result, the sunshade moves about erratically when the float moves with wave action in the pool.
MacLeod further envisioned the use of the float portion of the assembly as a receptacle for beverage containers and loose items, such as sunglasses and suntan lotion containers. But, again, wave action on the float interferes with use of the float as a receptacle.
There continues to be a need for an assembly which affords stability for articles associated with the assembly, such as a sunshade, a beverage tray or game apparatus.